The Moon, Beautiful as Always
by BlueSkyDays
Summary: As the nations of England and Japan, their relations thrive based on international talks with dignitaries. But as Arthur Kirkland and Sakura Honda, their relationship is one that thrives in spite of the fact that they just can't say what they can.


A/N: I'd recommend watching the Vocaloid video Ai Kotoba (the one by Kaito and Meiko) before reading this. If you can't, then at least read the notes in the description; it'll be helpful for understanding some of the references made in this story. This is probably my first fan fiction I feel rather proud of, so please comment & critique so that I can improve for future fics!

Warnings: None, except if you have a problem with a semi-nyotalia AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>The Moon, Beautiful as Always<p>

As England and Japan, the two nations have no trouble discussing issues concerning bosses and domestic affairs. But as Arthur Kirkland and Sakura Honda, it's hard for them to even look each other in the eye.

Today is an example of this distance they keep from each other. She keeps a steady pace, just two steps behind him, no more, no less. However, this seems to frustrate him, as he keeps slowing his pace and she slows her pace in turn. They both keep slowing their pace until they're barely walking at all. Though she can't see his face, she notices his ears are red.

Now the bystanders on the street are staring at them both, the foreign man with the blond hair and red face, and the Japanese woman trying to follow behind him, also blushing.

Finally, he turns around and asks her, "Is there something wrong?" He looks her straight in the eyes, surprising her. She immediately looks down, avoiding his gaze and replies, "No, there is nothing… Are you bothered by something, England-san?"

He frowns, blushes further and mumbles out, "I don't really know the route to your house…" She waits to hear if he says anything more. He doesn't, so she replies, "We are going the right way; in fact we are almost there."

After a few moments of silence, he grabs her hand and drags her so that she is walking right next to him. He mumbles out an excuse, something along the lines of not wanting her to get lost in such a crowded street. But she doesn't hear anything, except for the beating of her heart, the sound nearly pounding in her ears.

The bystanders are staring again, but this time at the fact that the Japanese woman is walking side by side with the foreign man.

* * *

><p>They arrive at Japan's house where they are greeted by an excited Pochi. England plays with the dog as Japan goes off to prepare dinner. England takes this time to talk to the other tenant of the house.<p>

"You know, she used to have long hair," the little girl says. There's a faraway look in her eyes as she recalls upon memories from long ago.

"Such long, pretty hair. She looked like a princess… like Princess Kaguya!" the girl exclaimed, giggling at what England assumed to be her own joke.

She stops giggling and her smile gains a melancholic air. "But then she cut it short… she said it was so that she could get along with others. But, I think it was because that American showed up here. That American told her that girls looked prettier with short hair where hecame from…"

England snorts. "Like he knows what a proper woman would look like," he replies sarcastically. He knew about how rebellious the women back at America's place were, cutting their hair short and smoking, and generally acting unladylike.

Before he can contribute further to the conversation, the girl disappears, leaving behind a faded photograph. He's only able to glance at it for a minute before Japan walks out on the veranda to call him in for dinner.

She asks him what he was doing alone on the veranda, and he replies that he had been holding a conversation with "that annoying little girl." Japan smiles politely, but he notices the look of confusion in her eyes.

"What's that you have there?" Japan asks, pointing at the picture in his hand.

England folds it and tucks it into his pocket. "It's nothing; just an old keepsake," he replies.

As they walk back inside, England stops for a moment. "Your… your hair looks cute…" he manages to croak out. A blush starts to creep onto his features, but he wills himself to keep it down.

Japan stops for a moment, and plays with the ends of her hair. "Th-thank you," she says.

They eat their dinner in silence.

* * *

><p>England sits out on the veranda alone again. He waits for Japan nervously, and as he does, his mind stumbles over itself, his thoughts colliding into one another.<p>

He rehearses in his mind the thoughts he wishes to say and the words to best express those thoughts. He considers quoting some of his most famous writers, but what good would quoting Shakespeare do when the person being spoken to wouldn't even know any of his works?

So preoccupied with his thoughts is he that he doesn't notice Japan step outside and stand right behind him. It isn't until she clears her throat to make her presence known that he notices.

"Ah, England-san, am I disturbing you?" she asks. It's a question that really doesn't need an answer, but England provides one anyway. "No, not all. Please sit!" he replies.

_Please sit? This is her own house! She doesn't need permission from me to sit!_ England mentally berates himself. Nonetheless, she complies, and takes a seat next to England. There is an awkward silence between the two that goes on for a few minutes. England considers voicing the thoughts he rehearsed, but Japan beats him to it. "Japan's current relations with Russia are less than favorable," she says. What she means is, _A war against Russia is imminent_. "Negotiations between Japan and Russia have been fruitless." _We simply cannot get along_.

England clears his throat and replies, "The British Empire will fully support Japan in its endeavors, should Russia ally itself with another country." _I'll help you the best I can_.

Japan smiles and says, "Thank you." She waits a moment and adds, "I would die for you."

Japan doubts her words the moment they leave her mouth, her doubt turning to regret once she saw the confused look on England's face. Of course, the reference would have been lost on England; what was she thinking, and quoting literature of a soon-to-be enemy no less!

"I'm sorry, what was that?" England asks.

"It's… nothing," she replies, looking away.

They are left in silence once more.

* * *

><p>England summons the nerve to try once again to speak his thoughts. He takes a deep breath and turns towards the Japanese nation.<p>

"Japa-… Sakura!" he says. The female nation's eyes widen at her name being called, and almost immediately England's temporary courage leaves him.

After a moment of silence, she ventures out a quiet, "Yes…?"

Mentally kicking himself for his audacious stupidity, he sighs and merely says, "It's nothing. I forgot what I was going to say anyways."

He redirects his gaze to the moon and takes in its beauty. He really wishes he had more moments like this; quiet, peaceful moments with no distractions or stress.

He lets a smile creep upon his face as he says in a whisper, "The moon tonight is beautiful, like always."

_I just can't say that I love you._

Japan stiffens at England's comment. He couldn't possibly know the meaning behind the words that he just said; she knows it. And yet, those words were enough to send her heart into a frenzy, beating so loudly she wondered if he could hear it.

She decides to pretend that he might have known what those words meant and moves her hand a bit closer to his, so that they are resting side by side. With a smile she says, "Indeed, very beautiful."

_I already know. I love you too._


End file.
